


It's never too late to be young again

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [19]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: “Fuck those “friends” who left you, fuck that asshole who hurt you; fuck that bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut about you, fuck that person who lied to you; fuck those people who broke their promises; fuck two faced people; fuck it all, stay happy and true to yourself, Y/N.”





	It's never too late to be young again

 

Two years and fifteen weeks and three days. 

 

 _“Fuck those “friends” who left you, fuck that asshole who hurt you; fuck that bitch who can’t keep her mouth shut about you, fuck that person who lied to you; fuck those people who broke their promises; fuck two faced people; fuck it all, stay happy and true to yourself, Y/N,”_ your best friend had told you, after you ran to her crying about everything and nothing all in once; about the messages sent by people you didn't know, about Mary, who kept blabbering on and on about how bad you were for others, about your parents who never seemed to accept who you wanted to be. 

 

Two years. Fifteen weeks. Three days. 

 

It felt like a lifetime ago. 

 

It also felt like it was just yesterday. 

 

Just yesterday when he pulled you into an alleyway, and where you soon noticed that you weren't alone, but that there was a group watching you. 

 

And that he just smiled, and said, "They just want to play a game, Y/N. Be a dear and play with us." 

 

You'd screamed and yelled at the top of your lungs, but they didn't let that stop them, and later, they left you crying on the filthy ground, alone and dirty.

 

After that, the nightmares came, paired with tears and high-pitched screams, and with the blood in the bathtub, and the letters on your drawer. 

 

Catherine, or Kit, as you liked to call her, had been your lifeline. She'd been the one who you'd clung to with all your might when she convinced you that pills and death weren't the solution, that there were people out there who could help you. That you weren't alone. 

 

\- - - 

 

It was the first time in two years, fifteen weeks and three days that you'd gone out. 

 

You were in a pub, dressed in simple skinny jeans and a white crop top that emphasized your narrow waist, with Kit and James by your side.

 

It was loud and distracting, pulling you away from a bad train of thoughts, and you find you quite enjoyed it. The wine was nice, it warmed your body and made you feel a bit fuzzy, and Kits arm around your shoulders made you feel safe. 

 

When you looked up from your phone, checking a few texts from your manager, you met a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

 

You felt drawn to those eyes, for some reason, and Kit nudged you. 

 

"Go to him," she hissed, "talk to him." You looked at her for a moment. "What- no, I- I can't just do that," you spluttered, but she smirked, pushing you out of your seat. "Have a little faith darling." She said, and you sighed, rubbing your wrists, where thick white scars stood out on your tanned skin. "Don't worry about those," James said kindly, "just be you, alright?" You nodded, and then you lifted your head once more. The boy was still staring at you. 

 

You smiled, straightened your back, and stepped forward. 

 

"I'm Y/N," you said softly, with a smile. He smiled back. Now that you stood in front of him, you noticed his blue eyes had just a tint of green in them. They were beautiful and mesmerizing. 

 

"Harrison, but everyone calls me Haz." He continued, "What brings such a pretty girl as you here tonight? I'm sure I haven't seen you here before." You blushed slightly, fumbling with your bracelet. "I don't go out a lot, actually. This is the first time in a long time." He smiled. "And is there a reason for that?" You shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I'm just not really a person who likes going out, I guess." You chuckled. He smiled warmly. "Is there anything I can get for you?" 

 

After a long time - you lost track of time eventually - Kit joined you, kissing you on the cheek. "Me and Jamie are heading home. You coming with us or staying with him?" You cast a fleeting look on Harrison, who was ordering a new drink, and then you bit your lip. You were a bit scared to go home alone, but you wanted to stay too... 

 

"Hey," Kit said, touching your arm, "it's going to be fine. I bet he's not going to let you walk home alone this late at night. Just relax, darling, and if you want to, you can always call me." You nodded. Harrison turned around with a smile, and it faded a bit when he saw Kit and James standing by your side. 

 

"Are you going home?" 

 

You looked at Kit, who shook her head. Then, you smiled. "I think I'll be staying." "As long as you walk her home," James said, and Harrison laughed. "I'll bring her home, don't worry." You nodded as a thanks, and then let James press a kiss on your forehead. The two of them left, and you stayed at the bar with Harrison. 

 

"My friends are coming here too," Harrison said, handing you a glass of wine, "would you like to meet them?" You smiled at him. "I'd love to." 

 

 

"Guys, this is Y/N," his arm was around your waist and you were pulled close against him. It felt nice and safe, and not uncomfortable in the slightest. That was nice. It had been a long time for you to be this comfortable around men again.

 

You didn't recognize his friends; a group of boys who were probably family, because they had striking resemblance with each other. The one you presumed was the oldest stepped forward, grinning. "Hi Y/N, I'm Tom. Nice to meet you." You nodded, shaking his hand. His face looked a bit familiar, but you weren't sure why. You were sure you'd never seen him before.

 

You sat down in between Tom and Harrison, listening to the boys laughing and talking. You slowly sipped your wine, checking your phone, where a few messages of your manager had arrived. 

 

_S: They've asked if you could come back next week. I've put the appointment on Tuesday morning, around ten._

_S: Jacob will pick you up from your apartment. Have you finished your script yet? Hiddleston called this morning to get an appointment. I put that one on Wednesday afternoon._

 

You typed back a quick message that you were alright with that, and that you were almost done with the script. Then you put your phone away, and looked at your glass, which was already empty. Harrison's arm was still around you, and because you honestly couldn't care, you put your head on his shoulder and let your eyes drift to Tom. Where'd you recognize him from? 

 

You took in his curls, brown eyes and his slim build. Then, an image popped up in your head. "Oh," you whispered, and you shot upright. Everyone turned to look at you, and you felt yourself go red. 

 

"Oh god, now I recognize you!" You said to Tom, chuckling lightly, "wow, I feel incredibly stupid. You did a photoshoot with MBA once, and I was there. I remember now." You shook your head, and Tom started laughing. "I recognize you too, now. You're the top model of MBA, right?" You nodded. "Yeah, but-" "You took a break after..." he fell silent, and everyone kept staring. "After what?" Harrison asked, next to you. You looked at him. "I ended up in the hospital after I did something stupid," you said, and luckily Tom changed the subject immediately. 

 

"But I thought you moved to Dublin," he said. "I did, yeah, but I came back after a year, and now I live next to my best friend," you explained, "and my manager is trying to get me back into the modelling world, but I'm also working on script writing with Tom Hiddleston." Toms eyes widened. "Tom Hiddleston?" He asked. You nodded, shifting in your seat. "He wants to direct a movie, and I want to write a script for one, so we're trying to do something small this year. Don't tell anyone though, it's meant to be a secret." You winked at him, and he smiled. Then you looked at Harrison again, who was talking to Toms younger brother, Sam. You stifled a yawn, and slowly let your hand slide in his. He looked up at you, and you smiled at him, and he smiled back, so adorable that it made your heart melt.

 

 

You said your goodbyes to the boys and promised Tom you'd call him, and then you and Harrison walked home.

 

"I hope you had a nice night," he said, when the two of you stopped in front of your apartment building. You smiled at him. 

 

"I definitely did. You're a really nice guy." 

 

The two of you stood in front of each other for a while, silence settling comfortable around you. 

 

"Thank you," you blurted eventually, "you made me feel really comfortable. You have no idea how much I appreciate that." 

 

He smiled. "Anytime." 

 

You stood on your toes, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They were warm and soft, and tasted a bit of beer. Then you turned around swiftly, and you walked into the building. 

 

When you closed the door of your apartment behind you, you felt your phone buzz. You took it out, looking at the screen. 

 

_H: How about coffee tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> 'm not that happy with the end result, though I do like the end. Have a nice day!


End file.
